The Beebus Kon Cartoon Series
In 2004, after Eric Dover found out the truth about The Beebus Kon, his Uncle Bob who worked at PBS since 1999 called him one morning telling him that he had found two VHS tapes of a show called The Beebus Kon from 2000 in the manager's closet, and had never seen anything like it before. Eric was surprised that the so-called Public Brodcasting Service had something to do with the Beebus Kon. Uncle Bob told Eric that he would deliver them to his house on that same day. 1 week later, the VHS tape arrived at Eric's house, but what he found on the two tapes was disturbing. Episode 1: THE SCREAM It started with the Use Your Imagination Ident, Ready To Learn Grant showing the PBS Kids logo, the U.S Department logo, and the CPB logo. The episode began with The Beebus Kon sitting on his throne, but the audio was distorted and the episode was barely visible itself, because of horrible quality. What could be heard was random gibberish from The Beebus Kon himself. This lasted for 2 minutes. Then a male scream was heard, and he went into a door that was wooden and has a red knob. Inside was a man that had a stab wound on his back, and was screaming in unbearable pain. The episode ended with the same Ready To Learn funding credits, and the PBS Kids Dash Logo, with very scary music. It was also in a black background instead of a green background.. Dash had blood red eyes, and he spit blood on the screen. Then, it showed Dash in a thought bubble, but he had two horns added to him. The Number 666 flashed on the screen, and then the Dash looked at the screen. it was all over. The whole episode itself had horrible audio except for the man screaming. Episode 2: ITS ALL OVER The last episode was from a 2nd VHS, and it starts with The Beebus Kon with a knife. He suddenly cuts off a man's arm, and stabs him in the eye. In the background we see a old man with two knifes in his eyes. His tongue had been cut off an blood was everywhere. This was The Beebus Kon's last victim before he cut off the other man's arm. Then we see him watching SpongeBob on TV. Someone knocked on his door, and he opened it to see a Triangle man with a top hat like him. The Beebus Kon grabbed the man and said in a demonic voice: "BURN IN HELL!!!!", while stabbing him for 6 seconds. The man dies after that. The episode ends with The Beebus Kon cooking the man in the oven and pulling him out and serving him on a plate and eating him. After 3 minutes, The Beebus Kon put his head on a plaque, and put his feet on a human rug which appeared to be one of his victims he had killed earlier. The funding credits and PBS Kids logo were normal as usual. Category:Scary